


Hey Gorgeous

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Finger guns, Flirting, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance tries to flirt, and Keith takes it the wrong way like usual. But not really in the way that you might immediately think.Oneshot/drabble





	Hey Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376878) by kiaranator_. 



Lance smirked. He was about to do it. And it wouldn't be the first time either... But who knows, he might actually work this time too.

"Hey gorgeous~"

He winked at Keith and shot him finger guns. 

For a long moment Keith stared at him. And then he leaned forward so that the tip of of Lance's finger gun was pressed against his head. 

"...fucking pull the trigger you coward."

Oh um okay then. 


End file.
